User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ---- Need Help Hey! I was wondering if you could teach me how to add images to an infobox! I really want to, but I can't. Please help me soon! Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 22:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC)mario101luigi202peach404 Categories With the TCG Infobox, I'm going to make it so it makes a category on what is put in |rarity and |english expansion. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do it now. Do you think it should be "(Card series) TCG" or "Cards from (Card series)" for one of the categories? Ellis99 Volcanion 22:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll use that one. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) PLEEI I think I might've made a mistake. This image looked a bulb image, but now I'm sure. Could you check and if it's not then you could delete the ones I loaded. Here's the link.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Cache How do you bypass it again? Ellis99 Volcanion 23:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Nurse Joy Should it be separate as we separate game and anime pages from eachother? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the cache info too! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 14:54, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you also tell Mario to name images according the pages name as the names he is using aren't right. Example, MachampTCG. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Pokevision page I feel that Pokevision could use a page of it's own too, since it's connected to Pokemon Performers, don't you think? Justin Holland (talk) 22:26, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Redirect category Do you think the redirect category is needed? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll remove the category from redirects and list the category for deletion. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It's up for deletion now. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Admins How can I become an admin? Is it possible? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 18:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Casey's Elekid Why did you have to fix what I did? I thought it would be grammatically correct capitalized. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 02:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Okay, sorry Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Voice Cast Hello, I Would Like To Ask Where Did You Find The Voice Casts For The English Dubs (Like 4Kids & DuArt) ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 07:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) N (trailer) Turns out... I created it in early October! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Protection Can you please add a protection block on the XY105? Some internet trolls are driving me crazy by adding speculations that are not true and they're making me revert them. User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:29 January 13, 2016 (UTC) :It's just Zazuatos doing it it seems. Better to just block the user. - PokémonGamer 02:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) XY105 That's okay. Once the episode airs, unlock it and then we will fill it with more information about the episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:32 January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Good to keep it at January 20. That's when the cast list will be added on the TV Tokyo site and more characters get revealed. - PokémonGamer 15:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC) PokemonFan I think he/she should be banned. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:26, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems to still be doing it. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Good :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Moving I'm going to move "Pokémon: Typing Adventure" to "Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure" as that is the name. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll move it now instead. I'm make sure that the Ranger temps are done this week for sure, it's just the addition images to the temps that makes it such an effort. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 22:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm also going to move Pokemon Go to Pokemon GO since that is the right title. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Done :) Ellis99 Volcanion 22:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Talk Pages Can I clear my talk page every once in a while, or is that not alowed? Mario101luigi202peach404 21:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC) How can I do that? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the archive info! But, I don't see a difference in the link in that you sent me. Do you mind telling me what I have to fix? Mario101luigi202peach404 22:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I can bolden the Pokemon name. But, I wasn't editing in source mode, so I don't know what the second reason means. Mario101luigi202peach404 22:31, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I will do so. I am in the middle of making Doduo's TCG Base Set page, so I will chack that. Thank you for the help, I really do appreciate it! Mario101luigi202peach404 22:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I am viewing Doduo (Base Set), in source mode. What am I supposed to get rid of? Mario101luigi202peach404 22:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Like what I did with the new Doduo (Base Set) page? Mario101luigi202peach404 22:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. I will fix that from now on. Thank you again! Mario101luigi202peach404 23:27, January 13, 2016 (UTC) And sorry to keep you awake, I think it's past midnight in the Netherlands. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, talk to you later. Mario101luigi202peach404 00:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Lord, it's just what I told Ellis.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) TCG Articles I made the 12,000th page, yay! But, beside that, did I do the other two right now? --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, how do I do that? I don't know how to do that. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Great idea with the copy and paste! I am making Magnemite's Base Set article right now, so I will be sure to do that. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:50, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Base Set 2 When it comes to the Second Base Set, can I reuse the pictures from Base Set 1 to make things go faster when I get there? The only difference in their cards is the deck symbol on the card. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:12, January 14, 2016 (UTC) There are more cards, but they will have to be uploaded anyway because they aren't here. Otherwise, there is no difference at all. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:24, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I will do that then. Should I list the small difference in the paragraphs though? Like so: "This card has a new symbol from it's apperance in the original Base Set." Would that be good too? --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for doing what you did to the Base Set! That makes it so much faster for me! --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) But, I don't know how to make the Male Sign on Nidoran. Can you send it to me so I can copy and paste it? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Wait! I can find it on the page. I wasn't thinking. Sorry...--Mario101luigi202peach404 20:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh well, Thanks anyway! I can use both, I guess >_< --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) For the record, I used yours XD --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:39, January 14, 2016 (UTC) JB website By the way, they have artwork of Pokemon belonging to Frontier Brains and their artwork too and also artwork of other characters. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Right. I was thinking that maybe you could also upload them too. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:50, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :A Content Moderator can do things like an admin except from blocking rights, as far as I can see. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, if you go to the Special Pages and click on the User group rights, it'll display what rights that group has. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:02, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::And a few other things too. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Righty ho then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Red's mother Do you think it should be separated into two? anime and game counterparts. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Order Am I required to do the decks in order? If not, I work on one generation, then move on to a new generation to give a variaty. In this way, I can still get everything done. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't know what would be better. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) TG12 He is creating pages that I don't think need creating. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Great! :) I'll separate them tomorrow as there is now rush to do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Pokkén Tournament Uh Lord I don't mean tell someone how to name thing, but any chance could you fix Pokkén Tournament images? Put a space after the (Pokkén Tournament)? I think it's right.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) If... If I do become a Content Moderator, I'll rename the files that are up for renaming. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Righty. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Ranger temps I've finally finished the temps. I'll upload them soon. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I will. It'll be tomorrow and I'll tell you how to use it too. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Your welcome! ;) Ellis99 Volcanion 20:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Capture Rai has been putting the number of the capture of a Pokemon owned by a trainer in the intro of said Pokemon page. For instance, May's Wartortle. Do you think this is needed? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I just wanted your opinion since I advised Rai to get your opinion but he didn't want to. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Ranger temps They have been uploaded ;) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:20, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's similar to the WildPoke temps. Example: * = Name will make an image appear next to it, Example, Cut 1 = name and image of Cut 1. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome ;) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Temp Rai has created a temp. This is the temp, this. Do you think it's needed? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Yea I thought that creating a navigation box where people can find moves with the same base power as one another. It'd be interesting info. But I was actually am going to make the power based moves into categories instead to make it easier (albeit less editing on the template when changing the alphabetized order) so you can delete my temp. But I'll understand I guess if you dismiss my category idea suggestion. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm glad you're cool with idea and yes I wouldn't mind help at all. Here is "Moves by Base Power" main category where the actual base power moves will be listed. Also can you delete this template as we are going to be using categories instead. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Cynthia category Shall I create a nav for her Pokemon as there is a category for her Pokemon? but then that would mean creating other navs for champions as it would even it out, or, delete the category. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Right, I was thinking that too. Shall I remove the category from pages and list it for deletion? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I start now. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't the Indigo Plateau be merged with Kanto Pokemon League? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:40, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Rename I think Weston's Rotom should be renamed as he never caught it and seems to have befriended it instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :True. I'll discuss about it tomorrow on the situation as it's getting late and I feel better discussing about subject in the day. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Rename Do you think J's Client's Aggron and other Pokemon should be renamed to have a lower case "c" or should J's client's have an upper case "c"? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Rai has made better ability temps than me, so they have been created then for ability pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Founder who is founder hereSuperhik72 (talk) 11:25, January 23, 2016 (UTC) than you sis :)Superhik72 (talk) 11:30, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Shocks move images I've noticed that some of Shock's images that he uploaded for moves look very similar to Bulba's. Same width, height and the file size. They date back to 2014 these images. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll ask him. I'll find an example. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:40, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Here is an example, this as it is the same as the one at Bulba to the smallest of details. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:05, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I was also thinking of creating a debate on Pokemon sprites. It is based on what Nect was doing with sprites from Generations prior to VI and making a universal way of naming, like how XY Pokemon sprites are named. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I know that Shock likes how they are currently named but I think the names are awful as they aren't memorable. I'll set it up soon. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Also, could you comment on the forum? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Could read the message above please about the forum? Ellis99 Volcanion 16:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Do we... ? Do we honestly need those variation templates as we have the base power categories which means practically the same thing and is easier editing, unlike with each new coming generation, we'd have to re-arrange the templates and such. Also it seems too identical to Bulbapedia which is our parent wiki but we still shouldn't take everything from it. We should have our own way of doing things. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:12, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, Bulba isn't our parent wiki. We are a standalone wiki set up via Wikia, we have no link to Bulba. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:06, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh! Well either way we use similar things to Bulbapedia, which in turn makes sense considering we are both referencing the same series, but there are some things we could bare without, and that's the variation templates when base power categories are just so much more efficient for cases like this. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:12, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 17:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) GIFS I have some GIFS I want to upload, but I don't know how to do it. Can you tell me? --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Never mind. But, I have art for Shiny Pokemon, and I was wondering if I could have permission to use them. --Mario101luigi202peach404 03:22, January 27, 2016 (UTC) They're fan art, fan art's not allowed on here. X's rules. This has happened before.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Lord. Would mind you explaining to Mario about this? I found the source.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:26, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm really sorry. --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:33, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I really didn't. Where can I find usable images?Mario101luigi202peach404 12:35, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay, when I find something, I'll ask you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:48, January 27, 2016 (UTC) What about this: http://pm1.narvii.com/5817/250b6ed35e9ca1b153857deaa6665f2a0427b046_hq.jpg ? --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:58, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Aminoapps.com. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Didn't know if it was good or not... Mario101luigi202peach404 15:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, maybe we don't have to have them in the galleries, but maybe make a sandbox and have them there? (I don't know how to make one, so if you think it's a good idea, would you help me make one?) --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I have a Sandbox where this will all go. I don't think I need to send links anymore, X said I can jave the fan art in my sandbox. --Mario101luigi202peach404 21:36, January 27, 2016 (UTC) How do I shrink an image in an infobox? --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:23, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :) Mario101luigi202peach404 13:17, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Anime images TPG says that the videos you get for the images of anime episodes are illegal. I suggest you go to Hulu Japan to get the images if that is the case. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. It's just that Wikia staff remove images if they infringe on copyright. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Right then. I just don't want you and others to get into trouble. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:15, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::There's also the matter that you have to have a Japanese IP or else they'll block you from accessing the site because they'll know you're not in Japan. - PokémonGamer 13:43, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Media When I hit Add Media and search for an image, I can't find the correct one, but different ones pop up instead. This is happening in my Sandbox. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:18, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Is there another way to add the image I need to add? Mario101luigi202peach404 13:35, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Slurpuff I comfirmed in the episode that Miette`s Slurpuff uses cotton spore, don`t clear smog or cotton guard. i bet they saw it on Bulbapedia, that is wrong too. i saw the episode an she says "Wata Hoshi", that is, Cotton SporeTG12 (talk) 20:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Delete If you could delete this as I forgot to add the "category" part which it waa suppose to be not a main page, I'd appreciate it. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:12, January 29, 2016 (UTC) New image Could you upload a new XY048 12 since you moved it? Ellis99 Volcanion 20:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) I hate seeing an order of images with one number missing, it looks weird, to me that is :) Ellis99 Volcanion 20:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Nice to see that someone else is like that :) Ellis99 Volcanion 20:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Are you going to replace all the poor images from XY series? if you are (which it looks like you are), I'm going to give TPG a different task. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:27, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think doing .png is better as our main type of images we use are .png and we replace images for manga that are .jpg with .png so it should continue to other elements like games and anime. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:31, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::I could ask TPG to replace the .jpg images with you to .png. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:33, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay then, I'll ask him. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Anime episode images Shall I ask TPG to create a new list of images for XY episodes as some don't have a list of images, just images with names that aren't, for example, XY001 5. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Do you think the current images should be deleted or put on different pages? like character pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I could rename a few on the episode pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:30, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Just tell me which ones you think need renaming and I'll do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:31, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right, I think I have an idea. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:51, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Actually, scrap that, it's best he just uploads new images for each episode that doesn't have the usual order of images and I'll delete the images that have been removed because the other way is much more of a hassle. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:43, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Of course I will. It makes the page look bad without images :) Ellis99 Volcanion 17:45, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 17:50, January 30, 2016 (UTC) DPA There is a redlink on DPA027 and the image is being used as the main image for the chapter, could you possibly use a new image for DPA027 16. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:59, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Emily's Shuppet I'm going to move Emily's Shuppet as she never caught it just befriended when she was younger. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:17, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I find it's best to tell an admin that I'm moving a page otherwise it would be like "Hey, I wonder why he's doing that, does he know something I don't know?". Also, you should watch episodes on Nintendo Anime Channel, it has Pokemon episodes on it (Advanced and Advanced Battle at the moment). Ellis99 Volcanion 12:35, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::If you have a 3DS, 2DS, 3DS XL etc. you can watch it on there (I don't know if it's in the Netherlands, it should be) and it also has Inazuma on it too, the first two seasons. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:39, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't understand, I thought they were the same. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm going to have to modify the temps then, I didn't relise about them. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::If you focus on Almia and Fiore for now, I'll think up something during the time that once all pages of those regions are finished. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay. It's going to take a lot of thinking to make the temp work. You can pitch in when you want too. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:07, February 1, 2016 (UTC)